1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking apparatus and a method for using the locking apparatus, where the locking apparatus is ideally suited for oil field applications such as drilling, completions, and/or production applications.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a latching or locking apparatus including a first member and a second member, where the first member includes an inner surface having an inwardly extending protrusion and the second member includes an outer surface having a plurality of a grooves and a bumps and where the second member is designed to slide into the first member so that the protrusion of the first member lockingly engages the bumps and grooves of the second member. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mechanisms currently deployed during drilling, completions, and/or production operations in a well borehole make use of a slotted sleeve as a spring element. The slots of the sleeves may have closed ends or opened ends. These slotted tubular elements are sometimes referred to as spring collets. Devices using these spring collets are commonly used for positioning sleeves in a predefined manner as an integral part of a tool assembly within a well bore. Additionally, devices using these spring collets are used for electrical connectors where they maintain conductivity between mating contacts.
These slotted sleeve elements do not lend themselves to shifting sleeve elements that must seal out fluids and/or avoid debris accumulation. Additionally, the specific forces required to operate mechanisms including spring collets are often high and require a separate shear element mechanism for initiation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved spring element that can be operated during drilling and completion operations and is capable of producing a seal to reduce or prevent the intermixing of materials.